preacherfandomcom-20200222-history
Eugene Root
For Jesse's hallucination, see Eugene Root (hallucination). Eugene Root, also known as Arseface, is a boy with a horribly disfigured face and speech impediment. Due to his disfigurement, his father stopped him from attending church. Eugene also believed God held a grudge against him for what he did. Biography Suicide attempt Eugene was called by Tracy Loach after the latter discovered her boyfriend cheated. When Tracy told him she was going to commit suicide, Eugene talked her out of it and burnt her suicide note. Eugene comforted Tracy and kissed her. However, Tracy was disgusted at the idea of the two being together and blew her brains out. Eugene panicked but realized she was still breathing. When Tracy's mother began knocking on the door and asking what was going on, Eugene tried to run off. When he knew he had no way out, he shot himself , leaving his face horribly disfigured. Due to this, Eugene was banned from attending church by his father. Regardless of his father, Eugene believed God didn't want him to attend anyway, believing God held a grudge. Return to church Eugene had a visit by Jesse one day, who reassured him that God doesn't hold grudges regardless of what one does. Thankful for Jesse's encouraging words, Eugene embraced Jesse. The following Sunday, Eugene attended Jesse's sermon. Eugene was baptized by Jesse and Eugene believed his sins were washed away. A few days later however, Eugene told Jesse he still felt guilty and felt he would never change, no matter how hard he tries. When Eugene learned of what happened to Tracy Loach, he suggested they pay her a visit. His father however, urged him not to. Despite his father's warning, Eugene paid Tracy a visit. After visiting Tracy, Eugene found his room broken into, with the words "Finish the job" spray painted on his walls. Eugene apologized to his father for ignoring his advice and going to visit Tracy. Later, after cooking his father an omelette, Eugene offered to cut up his father's food. While cutting, Hugo lost his temper and threw the plate against the wall, yelling at Eugene that if he wanted to help, maybe he should finish the job. Eugene went to Jesse for guidance. Eugene was then driven to the Loach residence. Jesse went inside the house to pray with Tracy, but when Terri Loach saw Eugene sitting in Jesse's truck, she attacked the truck with a baseball bat while calling Eugene a murderer. Jesse commanded her to drop the baseball bat, which she did, but she resumed her attack, so Jesse commands her to step away from the truck. Then, Jesse commanded Terri to forgive Eugene, which she did and Eugene hugged Terri in confusion. While being driven home, Eugene was told by Jesse that his father no longer needed to worry. During lunch, Eugene was joined by Scott Loach and his friends. Later, he was invited by Scott to a culvert. Though hesitant, Eugene joined them. When they lit fireworks in the culvert, Eugene remarked the beauty of it. Sent to hell On Sunday, Eugene asked Jesse to reverse what he made Terri Loach do, commenting on how God wouldn't like it and how it's cheating. Eugene was told it wasn't. When Eugene told Jesse he couldn't force people to see the light and it was a sin, Eugene was told he shouldn't be lecturing on sinning. When Eugene continued to argue, he was told to go to Hell. Suddenly, Eugene vanished from Jesse's sight with a scream. In Hell, Eugene was forced to relive his final interactions with Tracy over and over. Eventually, he woke up in a prison cell, where he was greeted by a woman who told him to stay put. He later left his cell and wondered about before finding Adolf Hitler. Personality Eugene is a friendly individual, never wanting to cause harm to anyone. Despite his father always yelling at him, Eugene always shows he loves and cares for his father. When Jesse made Terri Loach forgive him, Eugene felt guilty and told Jesse he shouldn't be forgiven, demonstrating his honesty. Appearances Season 1 * * * * * * * * * Season 2 * Gallery Promotional images Season 1 Arseface - First look.png Preacher season 1 - Eugene Root smiling.png Preacher season 1 - Eugene Root closeup.png Preacher season 1 - Hugo and Eugene Root.png Preacher season 1 full cast.png Trivia *Eugene seems to take the role of John Wayne on the show, serving as Jesse Custer's conscience. Concept art Arseface design 002.png Arseface design 017.png References }}